


There's no turning back.

by isasam



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isasam/pseuds/isasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark cheated on Jackson with his boyfriend's best friend Jaebum. He called and messaged Jackson but the other never answered. All that Mark wants is to go back to how things were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on Asianfanfics by me. it's short, I know .-.

“Please tell me that you're kidding me right now, Mark.“ Jackson's voice was shaking, he tried to hold the tears back, was fighting the burning lump in his throat as he looked at his boyfriend who was already crying hard, broken sobs coming out of the smaller boy's mouth.

“I'm so sorry, Jackson … I don't know what happened, he was there and I just needed someone after that fight we had. I didn't want it to turn out this way, please believe me!“ The red-haired boy was begging, his voice broken and his words interrupted by his sobs.

Jackson clenched his fists. It is true that they had a bad fight but was it bad enough to cheat? No. Mark had just confessed that he had slept with Jackson's best friend. The two people he trusted most in the world had betrayed him in the most cruel way he could have ever imagined.

“I can't look at your face right now, Mark … I can't.“ Jackson almost broke down when he saw the shoulders of the older boy sinking even more, he almost could not bear the sight of the boy he still loved.

“I get it … I'll go into the living room.“ Mark was only able to whisper by now, his voice having gone hoarse from his sobs and cries. He turned around quickly and exited the room to throw himself onto the couch, hugging a pillow and crying into it. He was glad that the others were out so no one was able to hear him cry.

Some time passed and Mark still hasn't gotten up from the couch, he only raises his head when he hears steps passing him and upon seeing who these steps belong to he wants to start crying all over again.

Jackson stopped and looked at his boyfriend for a while, unsure whether to talk to him again. 'I really love this idiot' He ran his hands through his hair while looking back into Mark's red and swollen eyes.

“Come with me.“ Jackson's voice sounded cold and distant, he almost wished it sounded better. It was supposed to sound more friendly but Jackson coud not talk to Mark like this right now, not yet. Mark needed a moment to understand what Jackson wanted from him but he immediately scrambled to his feet, following his boyfriend into their shared room.

It did not take longer than two seconds after Mark had closed the door that Jackson had him pressed against the wooden material, catching the older boy's lips in heated and feverish kiss. The lips pressed against his felt desperate and Mark was barely able to respond to them because they had take him off guard. When the older finally managed to reciprocate, Jackson had already moved on. His plump lips were moving over Mark's jaw, down his throat to leave dark bruises.

The red-haired needed to hold back his tears. He knew why Jackson was doing this and he just let him. Mark did not like being handled this rough but he knew Jackson needed to let out all of his frustration.

Somewhere along the way Jackson had thrown off his shirt and Mark was pressed flush against the soft mattress of their bed while his own shirt was also long gone, his torso already covered in bruises and bite marks.

“You belong to me. To nobody else. Nobody else can touch you. Did you get that?“ The younger boy had leaned up again and stopped for a second to look into Mark's eyes. The latter could only nod, the regret burning in his eyes once again.

Jackson let out a grunt as if he approved of Mark's response and proceeded to take his pants off, not wasting any second to undress the boy lying beneath him as well. Mark let Jackson spread his legs without complaining, he knew what was about to come and he would gladly recieve any anger that the younger boy would let out on him.

It was almost as if Jackson did not feel anything as he pushed inside the tight ring of muscles that surrounded Mark's entrance. He showed no mercy when he heard his boyfriend letting gasps of pain. He just could not bring himself to care.

Mark placed his hand on Jackson's muscular back, leaving deep scratches on the toned back he possessed, some of then even bleeding as he tried to endure the pain. Jackson, however kept a steady pace, his hips rocking against the older boy's smaller ones while letting out low groans. He pressed himself against Mark, both of their chests flush against each other.

Mark could no longer hold back his moans. Their new position had his member rubbing against Jackson's abs and he just clung harder around the other as he begun to move his hips to meet the thrust which had become rather harsh by now, the younger boy snapping his hips forward with more force by which he was creating slapping sounds which echoed through the room.

Jackson was selfish, to him this was not making love. He just needed to vent out his emotions and he did not care whether Mark liked this as well but he knew Mark did not need any attention right now. The older boy released himself first, the white and sticky substance smearing over both of the boy's torsos as Jackson kept up with his thrusts until he finally released himself inside of Mark.

He pulled out and rolled over, laying down beside the red-head, immediate regret washing over him once he came down from his high.

“I'm sorry.“ Jackson mumbled the words quietly, his voice hoarse as he stood up to collect his clothes before he left the room without any other words.

Mark did not look after him. He knew this was it, they were over. The tears came out by themselves and Mark did not even try to hold them back. He had screwed up too much, he could not expect Jackson to apologize for using him like this for a last time.

“I'm the one who's sorry.“ He mumbles to no one in particular.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back time.


End file.
